Terra Hallows
by Whisper-with-wolves
Summary: My first ever story. AerrowxPiper. FinnxOC . Storm Hawks meet someone new but they run into some trouble When no one flys the Condor, the nearest terra is Terra Hallow, is it haunted? summary sucks , i know
1. Chapter 1

Hi, first ever story , I tried to not make it to fluffy. Hope you like!!!!

DISCLAIMER: I don't own Storm Hawks

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

Piper stared out onto the stars on the deck of the condor, her knees were brought up to her chest so she could rest her chin on them with her arms wrapped around them, Finn's music is just so annoying, she wished that Finn wasn't so childish and would just turn it off .her orange eyes lazily wondered the velvet sky of Atmos with her mind on other things for a while, things like Aerrow.. until she noticed someone on a skimmer! Her head jolted up right and she winced to see if it was Aerrow or someone, but it wasn't ,it was a female ,from where piper could see.

"What in Atmos?" she questioned herself and got up and ran towards the deck as she reached the bridge sirens and alarms were going off and everyone else had gathered around the radio.

"Hey um, can I land onboard, my skimmer is running out of crystals energy and I'm really hungry?"

Aerrow exchanged looks with his team and answered

"Who are you?" he asked suspiciously

Stork popped up behind him with his eye twitching "are you another sky siren ? " he added as his eye twitched

"What?? No! I'm a bounty hunter from Terra Mesa; can I please land before I land into the waste lands?" She answered with slight annoyance in her voice.

Aerrow raised his eyebrows and shrugged at his team

"you have permission to land " he finally answered

The Storm Hawks gathered around the Skimmer deck and waited for the bounty hunter to land, the crisp wind blew through Aerrow's messy Red hair catching Pipers eye ,she looked at him in a way she looked at him many times before, the light coming from the moon catching his face and his Emerald eyes flicked in the soft moonlight she crossed her arms over her chest and shivered slightly

Aerrow noticed piper shivering and turned to her

"Are you okay?" he asked softly placing his hand on her shoulder

She blushed and turned away so he couldn't see her red cheeks "of course I am" she stuttered

The unknown hunter finely landed her skimmer, it coughed and stuttered because of the lack of fuel as it skidded to a halt. Radarr; who ran up onto Aerrow's shoulder, pricked his ears and started to growl at the figure getting of the skimmer.

She was a slim build and near on the same height and age as the storm hawks, she had long black hair with purple highlights stretching down to her middle back with matching eyes, she had a purple and black Halter top with the common silvery armour

Piper inspected the girl her eyes fixed on the black crystal attached to her Dog collar, she wore black gloves that went up to her elbows ,a purple skirt with black quarter length trousers underneath , behind her a animal hoped off the scratched up skimmer with smeared blood over the wings

"whoa thanks there, thought I was gonna' have to camp out in the wastelands" she grinned at the team

Her eyes drifted onto the blond teenager standing next to the Wallop ,Finn, she stared at him lost in thought , when she realised everyone was looking at her slightly angry she quickly she looked at Aerrow, she stared at the armour on his shoulder in the dim light was the Storm hawk logo

"Oh my gosh "she squeaked "you're the Storm Hawks"

Piper walked forward toward her

"I'm Piper the specialist, this is Aerrow our sky night, Junko heavy ballistics Stork carrier pilot and Finn wingman"

"who are y-"piper asked before getting cut off by Stork

"Is that a Sky wolf?!" he asked staring at the beast sitting obediently behind her

"Yup, this Damari and my name is Whisper" she grinned

"He doesn't have diseases! Does he ,?" he asked suspiciously glaring at the Black bird-like wings on the wolfs back as she pricked her ears and growled taking offence to the comment.

"Sky Wolves carry Mage parasites ... they eat you from the INSIDE" he spat pointing at the sky wolf who was struggling to hold back from ripping the merb to shreds

"First of all, HE's a SHE, second she does Not have diseases or mage ,whatever , she's the perfect bounty hunters pet" Whisper's grin faded as she spoke patting the growling Sky wolf looking at the Merb angrily until Aerrow cut in

"A bounty hunter huh, you're like thirteen though"

"Coming from the fourteen year old Sky knight, and I'm fourteen too actually" with Whisper's smile returning

"Fair enough, who are you hunting anyway, and why do you have cuts all over you?"

Whisper gasped, "so many Questions Sky night"

Piper moved next to Aerrow "why don't we get you to the medical room "Piper suggested

"Nah, I heal up fast" Whisper answered turning to her sky ride and looking disappointed .

"Looks like my Ride needs to go to the medical room though" she sighed

"That's fine Stork can fix that up for you" Piper grinned looking behind her at stork who was already examining her ride

"Oh my Gosh!!"Stork exclaimed circling the Purple and Black skimmer

"Is this a Storm Skimmer Slip-wing Elite III?? There was like, only 5 made in the whole Atmos"

"Yeah, wow you know your Skimmers" Whisper grinned watching the Merb start fixing her ride

"So Whisper who are you hunting?" Finn asked, the sound of Finns voice made Whisper Blush again

"Me, well! You know..." she stalled for a moment thinking weather she should tell them that she was hunting the Dark Ace, or if they would just start laughing at her. Finely she decided she might as well, anyway, as her sister said _'who needs friends?' _

"The Dark Ace"

The Storm Hawks exchanged looks as the words hung in the air, she sighed waiting for a reply

"Isn't that Dangerous for you" Junko asked scratching his head

"Yeah... But what have I got to lose..." she whispered. Suddenly her shoulder shot in pain she flinched and held her hand up to it.

"Come on we need to get you to the medical room" Finn smiled taking her wrist showing taking her through the Condor, Junko followed and so did Damari and Radarr who had made up and no longer were growling at each other. Piper and Aerrow went up to the bridge to talk about Whisper and Stork stayed with her skimmer.


	2. Chapter 2

Me: hi hi thanks for the revews! I was so chufed with myself!!

Damari AANYWAY!

Me: you can speek?

Piper: ...

Me: what the ! where did you come from..?!

Damari: Disclaimer ..She Dosent Own Storm Hawks!

Me: ...

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

"The Dark Ace?, she is way too young to do all this alone." Said Aerrow tilting his head at Piper

"I know, and doesn't she remind you of someone though , I mean her hair?" Continued piper who was facing him whilst sitting on the table.

"Yeah, but I can't quite put my finger on who" Aerrow s eyes fixed on the huge front window .

"Piper?"

"Yeah?"

"If Storks in the skimmer deck" he paused to see what the ship was flying for "who's flying the ship?"

The Condor was heading toward a mountain and no one was at the wheel , Aerrow dashed toward the wheel and tried to steer it away but he was too late and the condor just span around hitting its side crashing into the Mountain, throwing Piper and Aerrow into the side

"Piper!"Aerrow screamed as he watched her fly to the side, he managed to skilfully jump catching her in his arms, they skidded along the floor trying to avoid the shattering glass where the Jagged rocks smashed through the windows , The lights flicked a few times until they went completely off along with the power meaning the condor only stayed up by the rocks that were impaled into side.

"Piper! Can you hear me?" Aerrow asked, his heart sinking

"A-a. Aerrow?" she muttered her eyes slowly fluttering open, her heart began to beat faster although her world was still spinning her head rested on Aerrow's chest with his arms wrapped around her tightly they lay on there sides facing each other , she felt his soft breath on her face as she looked up to him trying to see his face through just the starlight coming from the opposite side of the condor .

"I think I'm okay , are you?"

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

Finn Whisper and Junko

"You really didn't have to do this "Whisper blushed as Finn examined her shoulder what was impaled with a deep slash wound a little way under her shoulder armour as started to bandage it up.

"How did you do this? Its looks like dark ace just slashed you up" he asked with concern creeping into his voice

Whisper turned away, "him and about 15 other talons did" she sighed _Flashback_

_"Dark __Ace ,__ I will bring you down" shouted Whisper with her bow pointed at the 10 or more fleet of talons including the dark ace?_

_"This is pathetic" The dark ace complained as multiple arrows flew at him simply deflecting them he withdrew his fiery red blade._

_"Damari, get his blade" Whisper ordered her companion_

_Damari jumped off into the air and quickly __manoeuvred__around the talons until she reached the dark __ace ,__ she head butted him and tried to grab the blade , she bit the ark aces hand and grabbed the sword out his hand _

_Smirking with victory Damari took off from his ride and tried to re—__manoeuvre__ away to her owner but she got hit but a Talon behind her , she whimpered as she did she dropped the blade onto the talon underneath her who returned it immediately to his master_

_Whisper had taken out at least half the talons and was aiming for the dark ace when she noticed her pet was in pain she lost concentration and missed the dark ace by a millimetre, he charged at her with his blade and slashed a deep wound in her shoulder she screamed in pain as blood spilled over her skimmer and uniform , she accepted defeat and flew away, her skimmer was way faster than any other talons so she easily out flew them__but the pain was unbearable._

_End Flashback_

"Whisper, why are you alone, you should have a team?, you deserve someone special to look after you" Finn realised he had spoke the last bit out loud.

"Whoa Finn who knew you had a sensitive side for girls that weren't blonde?" Junko giggled; Junko was leaning against the floor drinking some juce that he found in the medical cupboard

Whisper looked at Finn, her neck and cheeks flamed more than ever ,

"Who knew" she smiled softly at him looking deeply into his sky blue eyes, the moment Finn smiled back leaning more forward to her face, the condor Jerked what felt like a vertical turn throwing them all into the wall; except Radarr who flew through the open door screeching in horror

"Ow , my shoulder" Whisper growled in pain looking at the others who were also thrown on the floor.

As they tried to recover the lights flicked off and the deep groans of the engines braking down flooded the room, Radarr Tried to recover himself from the hall and scurried in jumping on Junko' s head

"Radarr get off me "he complained at the co-pilot getting up and pulling the blue animal off him.

"Raa!" Radarr replied frowning

Finn and Whisper pulled themselves up and squinted through the darkness at the outline of each other

"Whisper, is you shoulder okay?" Finn asked with even more concern in his voice this time

"I've had worse, I'll be fine, and it was a good thing the room was very dark they couldn't see how much they were blushing.

Damari snorted lifting herself up and shaking the dust of her red fur

"uh, we should get to the bridge and see what happened" said Junko

"yeah , I hope everyone's okay" Whisper answered , "bad luck always follows me" she added

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

Me: Yeah , it sucked a bit , but hey it cant be _too bad_

Damari: Can it?

Me: ...

Damari: ...

Me: I'll update in a hour or so, just got to edit the next chapter and do some other things .

Damari: ...


	3. Chapter 3

Me: hi again, ye i updated , this is chapter is wired

Damari: like you?

Me: stop talking, it creeps me out

Damari: offended

Me: ANNNYWAY ! Disclaimer: i do not own storm hawks

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

"Thanks" piper whispered

"What for?"Aerrow replied softly

"Saving me, duh" Piper giggled as she buried her head into his chest, She closed her eyes forgetting the world, nothing was important apart from them together. Aerrow softened his grip and entwined his legs in hers without blushing , Piper squeaked lightly and looked at her sky knights confident face his emerald eyes flickering at her ,as if they were inviting her to him. He was so carefree all the time , no matter how bad his situation he found a way to make it better

Finn, Junko , Radarr and Damari ran onto the bridge finding them still laying together silhouetted on the cold metal floor that glittered in the starlight from the broken glass.

"Dudes , okay, that is so wrong "Finn groaned in slight disgust making piper jump away from Aerrow like he was on fire.

"Finn are you all okay?" Aerrow retorted picking himself up and walked over to the sharpshooter scratching the back of his head

"Yeah I think so "Finn affirmed "Whisper's shoulder should be okay"

"Speaking of Whisper, where is she?" Aerrow added squinting through the dark at the teenagers around him

_Meanwhile_

"Finn? Fiiiiiiiiin? Junko?" The bounty hunters words echoed down the long halls

"This place is way too big" she told herself as she leaned against a wall, the Wall slid open and she fell backwards landing flat on her back

"ow.. stupid door" she muttered as she looked up at the room ,through what she could see she had landed in a purple room that looked like it had never been used it a yellow racing stripe trailing around the whole room, on the left wall there was a steel cupboard what looked like a assorted parts storage , she got up something brushed over her hair, she grabbed it and looked up to see what it was, it was a light, she pulled the string and a green cloud of smoke puffed from it, she coughed and stumbled backwards and put her hand down on a table next to the bed to steady her balance but placed her hand on some discarded paper. She frowned and picked up the paper, the writing was hard to read but she could just about make out the words

_Dear Starling_

_We hope__ you like your room, we are so happy that you Finally joined __us ,__your__ a storm hawk at heart and you show it in battle too._

_From__ your trusted friends_

_St__orm hawks_

"Starling!" she growled dropping the paper and holding her hand up to the black crystal attached too her dog collar

"She didn't join, but why would she decline?" she questioned herself venomously

She twisted around and headed for the door , she wondered down the hall and finely found her way to the bridge the door opened and everyone turned to her

"where where y-"Aerrow asked suspiciously , but Whisper held a hand up to him

"lost, how can you live here, there like 400 rooms?" Whisper complained loudly

The room fell silent until Junko cut in

"What happened" Junko asked looking at his leader and the dangerously jagged rocks pointing from where the windows used to be in confusion

"No one was flying the ship" interrupted Piper who recovered from her moments with Aerrow and was looking around in despair

"Where is the Stork anyway" Whisper asked looking around the Storm Hawks

"This isn't good man!" suddenly Stork declared running onto the bridge from the doors

Only Whisper and Aerrow's and Skimmers are working and the others are real beaten up, it'll take a while to Piper, Finn and Junko's though" he exclaimed

"Piper where's the nearest Terra, we can see if we can find some help their "Aerrow asked

Junko looked into a box witch's contents was scattered on the floor and picked up a flash light and tossed it to Piper who rolled out a map and flicked it on. She took a moment to search the map and finely found there position, "Terra Hallows, just east of here." She confirmed

"Terra Hallows..!" Whisper cried more loudly than she thought

Finn turned around to face her

"What's wrong with Terra Hallows, it's just like any other Terra?" he questioned, Whisper usual grin was a solemn line now and her eyes were edging with fear,

"They say Terra Hallows is the most haunted Terra in all Atmos"

The Storm Hawks exchanged looks

"Whisper...there are no such things as ghosts "Aerrow puzzled

"Terra Hallows is different, I know you guys have survived the black gorge and the great expanse and stuff like that, But people..."Whisper stopped for a moment People...Don't come back from terra hallows."She echoed

"Hey we'll be fine, we can just find a town and see if anyone can help Finn reassured her placing a relaxing hand on her shoulder

"It's settled then, I'll take piper on my skimmer and Whisper can you take Finn on yours?" Aerrow asked

"Yeah, of Corse I will "Whisper answered looking at Finn and trying to grin again

"Sorry Junko and Radarr, can you stay here and see if you can get the skimmers and Condor back working?"

"Okay" Junko nodded with Radarr agreeing resentfully crossing his furry arms over his chest.

"Sorry Damari, looks like you will have to fly solo, not enough room" Whisper chuckled at the sky wolf giving a lop-sided smile as she and the Storm Hawks excluding Radarr, Stork and Junko continued to their skimmers

Me: SOOOO, was that okay?

Damari: i Wonder what your black crystal dose?

Me: taps nose

Me: i will update soon faithfulls


	4. Chapter 4

Me: I am back with yet another update. But i warn you , I dislike this chapter , but, I tried I guess

Damari: Disclaimer : She dose not own Storm Hawks

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

Aerrow got on his Skimmer waiting for Piper. She gingerly sat behind him, she blushed, for some reason she was nervous of something she had done so many times before, she wrapped her arms around his chest ready to take off, a slight smile appeared on Aerrow's face, he looked over to Finn who was standing by Whisper's skimmer.

"Stork was right, you ride is awesome" Finn exclaimed placing a hand on purple and black Skimmer, that Stork had fixed up Very well

"you can drive if you want" she beamed

"Really?"

"Yeah, go on, hope you like speed though" Damari gave a snort that sounded like she was laughing looking at Finn like 'Yeah, like you can handle it'

Finn and Whisper got on the skimmer and looked at Aerrow and nodded to say they were ready

"Let's fly "and with that he revved his engines and took off away from the skimmer with Finn behind. Damari Jumped up and glided with the skimmers

Whisper was right Finn was flying a lot faster than Aerrow

"Whoa, dude this skimmer is crazy?!" Finn stammered looking behind him at Whisper, her purple hair flapped behind her as she turned to Aerrow and Piper who were trying to keep up

"Slow down Finn!" Aerrow laughed. As he laughed his muscles in his chest vibrated making piper close her eyes loving how he moved , the way his wild red hair flew with the wind and the warmth that radiated from him was amazing.

"hey Piper, watch this "Aerrow yelled over the howling wind in her ears as he pushed his skimmer making it go as fast as he could to catch up with Finn, he flipped over Finn and Whisper with Piper screaming with joy as the flip reached its peak Piper hugged Aerrow as tight as she could so she didn't fall off. He straightened up the skimmer and looked at his best friend Finn who didn't try to outdo his leader just for the pure fact he couldn't beat a Sky knight

Several minutes later they found themselves over Terra Hallows. Suddenly Whisper's skimmer started to cut off, like there was a leacher crystal on board but there wasn't,

"Whisper what is wrong with your skimmer!" Finn shouted as the skimmer started to decent unexpectedly

"I don't know" she replied fear creeping into her voice as they got closer to the dark trees, Finn pulled up but nothing happed and they continued toward the dead vegetation .The skimmer smashed through about 5 lines of trees before it stopped completely with Whisper and Finn keeping their eyes squeezed shut when they noticed they had stopped they slowly opened there eyes , Finn had twisted around hugging Whisper tightly and Whisper was hugging him back.

"Are you okay" Finn asked, his voice was raspy and shaken up

"yeah, I think so" Whisper replied her voice being shaken up like Finn's , she slowly let her arms fall of him and gazed up into the sky searching for Aerrow and Piper but although they had broken most the trees the black canopy covered the night sky'

"FINN!" Aerrow yelled searching for a place to land

"Piper can you see them?"

"No I can't, what happened?" Piper replied looking down to where they crashed

"I don't know" Aerrow found a spot on the edge of the terra and landed

"It's way too thick to get your skimmer through there Piper muttered in despair gazing at the tree line then turning back to Aerrow her words seemed to hand in the air for a while

"We will have to look on foot" he approved giving her a lop-sided smile, he walked past Piper and into the trees, Piper followed him looking around the Tall dead surroundings.

The Atmosphere was strangely cold and quiet ,Not one bird sang and the air was dead , the wind had disappeared as soon as she entered the forest Piper remembered back to what Whisper said earlier

_The most haunted terra in all of Atmos,_

What am I thinking? She told herself 'there are no such things as ghosts' she shrugged the thought off as they continued deeper into the forest. It got colder and colder until piper was shivering

"Is it me or is it getting colder?" she asked with mist forming around her words

"Yeah, it is" he answered , they stopped for a while and Aerrow leaned against a tree watching her shiver

"Come here" he smiled grabbing Pipers hand and pulling her towards him, she was too cold to blush, or refuse and she stood in his arms trying to keep warm .

"Aerrow" she whispered into his ear

"Yeah"

"Will we find Finn, and Whisper?"

"of course we will" he said, looking deeply into her Amber eyes, admiring her face he craned his neck and kissed her on the forehead making her blush no matter how cold it was, she brought her arms up around his neck bringing his head down again so she could kiss his lips , the kiss was deep and passionate, she lent into his form forgetting the world, feeling. All what was important to her now was her sky night.

_"__leave__"_ a gust of wind sighed softly

they kissed for a few minutes but broke apart when they thought they heard a voice.

"Finn? Whisper?"Aerrow asked looking into the thicket, nothing answered apart from that wind came licking back in-between the trees.

"I swear I heard a voice" Piper questioned looking back at Aerrow

"yeah" he said and getting off the tree and walking more shifting trees and branches

"lets keep moving" Aerrow went on as he moved.

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

Me: Okay.. that chapter sucked -.-

Aerrow: nods

Junko: Nods

Piper: Nods

Stork: mind worms...

Radarr: raaa?

Me: diddnt you nod?

Damari: i was savouring the moment


	5. Chapter 5

Me: Well, I have no comment for this

Piper: what?

Damari: she's having a mental breakdown!

Me: no I'm not!

Damari: not you, Finn

Me: right... okay.. Anyway,

Disclaimer: I don't own Storm Hawks

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

"What just happened?"Finn asked as he picked up his cross bow

"I don't know!"Whisper answered as she watched Damari glide down whimpering

Damari landed on the ground, her huge pink tongue lolling from her mouth

"We have to find Aerrow" Finn panicked

"No" Whisper said softly, "we have to let them find us"

"Why?"Finn twisted around on his heels looking slightly confused at the bounty hunter

"Trust me" she looked at him her eyes smiling for a moment and then she turned back to her pet who was scratching the ground with her right paw

"We need a fire first, it freezing here" She disappeared into the thicket for a few minutes leavening Finn and Damari awkwardly exchanging looks

"Damari , spit some fire onto here please" she smiled at the Sky wolf placing some wood on the floor, the wolf obediently snorted some fire onto wood making a cosy campfire for the three.

"Whoa, I wish Radarr was a Sky wolf" Finn beamed as e sat down next to Whisper,

They watched the dancing red flames and they warmed thire faces

"you know what Whisper?" Finn asked

"what" Whisper questioned softly

"I think you'd make a great Storm Hawk" he smiled as he sat back leaning on his hands although her reaction was not quite what he wanted

She turned her head away from the fire

"I don't want to be in a team, I prefer to work alone," she whispered sadly

"What? Why!"He frowned

There was a long silence where Finn's frown faded away leavening him staring at her black and purple hair,

why is that hair so familiar? He asked himself, until it hit him

"Whisper, are you related to- "

"Starling?"She sighed

"Yeah, I am! I'm her younger sister "she growled, making Damari ruffle her wings uncomfortably.

"why are you so angry about it?, Starling's a legend" he asked feeling the coldness in her voice.

"A legend "she laughed turning her neck so he could see the side of her face

"And everyone heard of me then?" she sighed a stray tear escaping from her eye ,Finn wasn't sure what to say to her , or why she was so angry about being Starlings sister

"When Starling got knighted my parents told me that I was never as good as my amazing sister , well compared to Starling" Whisper chocked back the hurtful tears

"Staling then left to go do her 'way too important to tell anyone' missions" she sighed and shrugged the memories of

"I then decided, with no one caring if I was ever dead or alive ,I just left one day"

"Didn't you parents ever try and find you?"Finn asked

"Nope, I guess Starling loosening her squadron to Repton was more important" Whisper turned to the fire again

"Damari , go look for Aerrow and Piper, see if you can get any scent of them , just, go find them" she ordered the Wolf..

The wolf stood up dashed into the forest leavening Whisper and Finn, the flames danced around the burning wood

"Whisper, if you were apart of the Interceptors, you would be dead. then I would of never met you." he said softly putting his hand on the Bounty hunters shoulder and turning her around so he could see her whole face,

"I guess your right" she looked up to his smiling eyes, His eyes where such a wonderful colour , she couldn't help to smile back ,

The teenagers had walked for about half an hour and were very tired something moved between the bushes up ahead making them jump Aerrow withdrew his energy blades glowing the eerie blue and Pier withdrew her energy staff armed with a lightning stone

"what was that "Aerrow asked quickly

"it was too fast , I didn't see" Piper Answered turning so she was back-to-back with him, The shadow moved between some more bushed , but was closer this time Piper shot some lightning at the bush but nothing happened. Suddenly something jumped out at Aerrow knocking him backwards falling on Piper, they fell to the ground and dropping their weapons in astonishment, The creature stood atop of Aerrow, he looked up noticing the familiar sly grin

"Damari?" he exclaimed

Damari didn't answer and just let out a eerie howl

"Aerrow?" Piper breathlessly asked

"Yeah?"

"Can you get of me?"

Finn noticed Whispers hand was covering the black crystal

"hey Whisper?"Finn asked

"hmm?" she turned to look at him , at looked to the direction of his gaze

"what are you looking at!"She asked covering her chest with her arms and looking horrified

"No! I wasn't looking there! I mean your crystal, on you dog collar" Finn held his hands up to show he wasn't looking, well where she thought he was looking,

"oh.." she felt so stupid for thinking that

"well.."Its complicated she

"try me" he said smugly

She just glanced at him and shook her head leaning back onto her hands and closed her eyes lazily

"Tell m- " Finn stopped when a hand was held up to his mouth

"Shh" Whisper rudely growled

"What are you listing fo-"Finn protested but got another hand held up to him making him slightly angry

"Damari" She snapped "now SHHHH!"

"What is she gonna do? Shout out 'HEY I FOUND THEM?'" Finn sarcastically answered folding his arms . There was a dead silence.

"Close Mr Sarcastic, but." She stoped and jerked upwards

"but...??" Finn asked

Whisper didn't answer and jut got up and cupped her cads over her mouth and started to make a stranded notice

"WHISPER? WHAT ARE YOU DOING?" Finn roared covering his ears watching her bring her arms down from her howling

"Didn't you here Damari?"She asked

"What?"Finn stared feeling confused

Whisper rolled her eyes and sighed

"Damari found Aerrow and Piper" she translated smiling smugly looking at Finn.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

Me: DAMN! another update

Piper: Riggghhtt

Aerrow: it was'nt THAT bad..

Stork: glare

Aerrow: okay..

Damari : rawr

Me : might update again soon, bye bye for now


	6. Chapter 6

Me: uh hi , yeah I'm back!! Writein at half ten at night, so not that good, i might change later

Piper: is there more Aerrow and I in this one?

Me: yup

Aerrow great , on with the story!

Me: my line ...

Disclaimer: I don't own Storm Hawks

DevilsAngelSaphire: thanks for reading just got to say , keep updating please XD I want to read more

!! And one question.. how did you know what the crystal was gonna be?? . :O

Thankyoo for reading and reviewing everyone!

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

Damari hoped off Aerrow and Whisper and waited impatiently for the teenagers to brushed themselves off.

"Damari" Piper asked looking at the red wolf who sat down licking her paw

"she must know where Whisper is!"Aerrow exclaimed

"and wherever whisper is Finn is" Piper concluded placing a hand on her petite waist

Damari got up and jumped on the spot to get the pairs attention and motioned with her head to follow her.

"I think she is going to lead us to Finn" Aerrow smiled watching the Sky wolf start running

"hey wait up" Piper squeaked trying to keep up with Aerrow and Damari, the two that were a few meters ahead stopped and waited for her to catch up

Aerrow bent down

"here let me give you a ride "he grinned , Piper jumped up onto Aerrow's back and wrapped her arms around his neck, making her giggle

Damari rolled her eyes, love wasn't her thing. And the wolf trotted on, they ran on until they could smell the smoke from the fire

"I think it Finn!" Aerrow Exclaimed moving through the trees after Damari

The bushes rustled making Finn jump but Whisper just smiled

"great job Damari.." she whispered under her breath

Finn withdrew his energy crossbow and aimed it at the bushes ,Damari stalked out from behind the bushes making Finn shoot in surprise , luckily Damari caught the arrow in her mouth , she growled in pure anger and snapped the arrow in half with her powerful jaws and looked at Finns crossbow angrily

"whops.. uhh weapon malfunction, I wasn't scared

Suddenly the bushes muffled again and fin fumbled with his crossbow again re-aiming it, a figure appeared and Finn yelped and shot another glowing arrow at it

"FINN" screamed a familiar voice

"Piper?"Finn whimpered

The arrow had missed Aerrow and Piper and splintered into the tree next to them, Piper got off of Aerrow and the ran and greeted each other

"Aerrow ! Piper!" Finn Beamed as he hugged his friends

"i thought i would never see you again!" he added

"what happed ?"Piper asked looking at whisper who was thanking her pet

"My skimmer just cut off completely" Whisper sighed looking at her skimmer

"that's strange" Aerrow added

"but anyway , we have to get out of here ,Piper mark this position on the map, we will come back whispers skimmer later, but now we should get off this terra" said Aerrow.

Whisper and Finn gathered there stuff and followed the sky night and navigator back through the forest to Aerrow's skimmer.

"this easy mission doesn't seem, well easy, anymore" Finn whined

No one answered him and they carried on walking until they reached Aerrow's skimmer.

"wont we have weight issues?" asked Whisper

"dunno , hope not" Aerrow answered getting on, Piper sat behind him and Whisper sat behind Piper, Finn was placed uncomfortably in Radarr's seat and Damari had to resentfully fly manually.

The skimmer wasn't very fast and it took longer to get to the condor that it should of. Aerrow landed in the open skimmer deck, the lights were on but everything was still messy and things lay discarded on the floor

"Raaa-ra" purred Radarr who ran up to Aerrow's shoulder hugging him

"hey Radarr!, where's Stork and Junko? On the bridge?"

"Raa" Radarr nodded and Finn, Piper and Aerrow continued through the condor but Whisper and Damari stayed out on the deck watching the sky, they stars were disappearing and the sun was rising far in the distance as the it was now the early morning

"i could of used that crystal when she told me to got find the lovebirds" growled Damari, looking at the black crystal on Whispers neck, Damari

Whisper didn't answer and just stared at the flaring morning sun

"What's wrong?"Damari walked to Whisper

Whisper looked into the wolfs yellow eyes and smiled

"nothing."

"So how's the condor stork?"Aerrow asked the merb

Stork turned around looking pale

"IT'S INPALED IN A CLIFF!"Stork snapped

"Junko walked past

"he's having a mental breakdown."Junko stopped to add

"well at least the skimmers are working, is the power up?"

"yeah, it all seems okay, engins cant get us off the cliff though we need another ship to pull us off"

"we are all DOOMED!"Stork seemed twitching uncomfortably

"okay, then we should radio in and see if any ships are around tomorrow" Aerrow suggested looking around Stork at Junko

Piper was picking up some books and random objects that lay on the floor Finn walked past thinking about Whispers crystal.

"hey Piper, you know that crystal Whisper has "

"the one around her neck?"Piper looked up to the blond

"yeah, what is it?"he asked waching Piper get up with a advanced crystal book in her hanD

"i was thinking that too, it not in any of my books here i checked, but i will find out!"Piper explained flicking through the pages finding no black crystals

Piper left Finn and continued to her room, she was very tired, but she didn't sleep, she went through hours of books until her door opened and some footsteps taped toward her she looked over her shoulder at the similar red-head

"hey Aerrow" she greeted sleepily

"shouldn't you be sleeping?"Aerrow asked looking at the stacks of books on her desk

"i was going to say the same thing about you" she blinked

"I'm not tired, but why are you up, you look like you haven't slept for days?"

"I just want to find out what that black crystal on Whispers collar is" she sighed turning to her books.

Aerrow leaned down to kiss her as she turned , she lent back into the chair enjoying her moments her arm accidentally knocked a book from the table as she went to bring him closer.

She broke apart from him to pick it up , she glared at the page it landed on

"what is it Piper" Aerrow asked

"a Beast Stone!"she exclaimed

"what?"

"a beast stone, it lets the holder talk to animals, that's, amazing!"Piper looked up to the Sky night


	7. Chapter 7

Me: Hi everyone, yup I'm still writing, but it the morning now , so , it should make since this time

Damari: at least you eddied the last one..

Piper: yeah..

Disclaimer : i do not own Storm Hawks

Thank you for reading, if it is getting boring tell me and I'll make something bad happen :D

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

The Storm Hawks and Whisper were in the kitchen, since Whisper was joining them Junko decided to make something_special_. The rest of the Storm Hawks looked nervous and Storm was scribbling down something on paper

"What are you writing Stork?"Whisper asked looking at the piece of paper

"My will.." is sighed

"Why?"Whisper asked gazing up as Junko walked towards the table with a plate in his hand.!

"Whisper, you are going to love my cooking" Junko exclaimed placing the big plate in the middle of the table

"It's a popular meal on terra wallop , I haven't had on since I was a baby!" The Wallop grinned

"Uh, Junko. What _i_s_ it_?" Piper asked looking doubtfully at the dead animals he had cooked and placed around the plate

"There Fog Frog's, very hard to find , and well, catch" Junko replied picking up a slimy green animal and popping it in his mouth.

"I am so not eating that..."Finn fretted

"not even I would eat that, I can tell just by the smell " whispered Damari in disgust who was laying next to Whispers chair.

Aerrow watched Whisper smirk and exchanged glances with Piper.

"So, Whisper, what dose that crystal do?"Aerrow asked

"Well, it's a beast stone.." Whisper looked around for Radarr

"So, what does it do?" Finn asked

"Not even you can be that stupid Finn..." Piper growled, Radarr was on Aerrow's shoulder.

"here Aerrow hold this, Whisper undid her dog collar and threw it to Aerrow, he caught it with his left and looked at it for a few moments

"Nothing happened.." whimpered a squeaky voice

"Radarr!?" Aerrow exclaimed suppressing the little blue animal

"you . you can understand me?" asked Radarr confused but still doubtful he couldn't, the other Storm Hawks looked at Aerrow and Radarr, to them Radarr was still sounding like

"Raa-raaa-ra"

Whisper looked at Damari and Damari looked back

Aerrow tossed the Dog collar back to Whisper; she retired it back around her neck.

"That's.. So amazing" Aerrow smiled at Radarr , but Radarr was upset they didn't have one

None dared touch Junko's food , but they sat there for a few minutes until the all declared they had important things to be attending to leaving Junko eating all the Fog Frogs.

"Whisper walked back down the halls finding herself back on deck , the condor was still on a mountain, and her skimmer was still on terra hallows.

"Whisper?" Damari asked looking at her master

"hmm?" answered the teenager who was sitting down listing to the wind.

"would you join the Storm Hawks?"

Whisper didn't answered, she just closed her eyes , the sky wolf sighed and laid down resting her head on her paws

Aerrow was walking down the hall to go see what everyone was doing, Finn was doing his hair . again. Stork locked himself in his room, Junko was eating and Piper was reading something in her room, her door slid open and he walked in. She was sat on her bed up again the wall deep in her book she didn't hear him come in, he sat down next her making her jump

"Aerrow! Sorry I didn't her you come in" she gasped,

"what are you reading?" he asked leaning back next to her

"oh, just some stuff on crystals" she answered putting the book down and resting her head on Aerrow's shoulder.

"You must be so tired" said slyly

"no!" she yawned

Before he knew it she was asleep on his shoulder, he gently laid her down on her pillow and debated with himself whether he should go to sleep as well, he felt something grip his hand, it was Piper she had his hand and wouldn't look go

"if you say so" he whispered and he lay beside her drifting to sleep

Junko was walking around the bridge when he bumped into Finn

"oh hey Finn" he greeted

"stupid mountain!" Finn cursed

"what?" Junko asked

"Junko , why can't you just smash the condor out the mountain?"

Junko thought for a moment

"dunno, but that's a good idea"

Finn smiled and watched the Wallop walk over to the rocks that remained lodged through the left windows, he activated his knuckle busters. He lifted his fists back and smashed the rocks making the condor jerk, he punched again nearly dislodging the condor until Stork cam screaming into the bridge

"What are you doing!" he snapped looking at Finn and Junko coldly

"freeing the condor" Finn put his hand on his hips heroically

Storks jaw dropped

"are you stupid or something Finn?" Stork paused

"Wait, don't answer that.. this will NEVER work!" Stork exclaimed

But the two had ignored him and Junko was just about to smash again .

BOOM! "what was that Piper gasped wakening Aerrow up. The sat upright and gazed at each other

"why did you fall asleep here? She asked in confusion, he smiled slyly ,

"you didn't want me to go" he said looking at his hand

She was still holding his hand, she let go and looked at him blushing until there was another smash, there was loud scraping noises and the condors engines jumped into life the condor jittered a bit before moving gently

"what's going on" Aerrow asked as they got up a ran towards the bridge

"it worked! It ACTULY** worked**" Stork was chanting as he stood at the wheel

"Finn what's going on?" Aerrow asked the wingman who was talking to Junko

"Junko and I just freed the Condor!" he answered triumphantly

"How?" Piper looked at the shattered windows where the rocks used to be

"Junko smashed the condor out!" Stork added happily

The bridge doors slid open

"A little more warning next time?, you nearly made me fall of the ship!" Protested Whisper who stalked in with Damari behind her

"oh sorry Whisper, we can go get you skimmer if you want now?" Junko asked

Whispers eyes lit up and she smiled

"Finally then we can go" growled Damari, the words echoed in Whispers head until she knew what she wanted, she did want to be Storm Hawk, but she would have to prove that she was worth it.

"what's the rush" she finally answered

"great, okay stork go to the nearest deport, lets get the condor fixed up!

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

Me: should i end it there?

Damari: don't know

Piper shrugs

Me: i'll think about it


	8. Chapter 8

Me: made up my mind! I am going to carry on!!

Piper: right..

Damari: yeah, will something bad happen?

Me: maybe :D

Magical Meerkat: thanks for that, made me want to carry on writing !

Thanks for reading!!

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

The Condor was still a little bit rattley , it was in pretty bad condition and it may not make it to the deport. They made a quick stop to recover Whispers skimmer then carried on coerce.

"Stork can me make it?" Aerrow asked the merb who was hunched over the controllers

"I would have to say..." he stopped as the condor jerked again

"properly not, we should all give up now! Make it quick" he looked at Aerrow

"And_ painless__"_

"Stork do you need a break?"Aerrow asked as he moved away a step.

"No way man, I'm fine!" he replied going back to steering

"Why did you say _'__what's__ the rush'_" growled Damari imitating Whispers voice

"Maybe I want to stay!" Whisper growled back

The sky wolf narrowed her yellow eyes and snorted in protest, they were sitting on their favourite spot on the condor, the deck, she loved the feeling of fresh air blowing through her long black hair.

"What she saying?" someone asked behind her, she jumped in surprise and looked around to see who it was, it was Finn.

"She was just saying how she loved livening here" she lied , Damari jolted upright in anger , Finn stared at the growling wolf in confusion

"Ehehe" she laughed uncomfortably putting her had down to the wolf

"Right, anyway" Finn sat next to her

"Remember back on Terra Hallows, I asked you if you wanted to join?"

"Yeah" she answered trying not to sound too exited

"Would you of changed your mind now?"

"Well" she grinned slyly

"Then that would be telling" she giggled

Damari stuck her pink tongue out at the pair when they weren't looking,

They both sat there talking until a clap of thunder rolled out in the distance

They moved inside

"Hmm that's strange" Piper questioned as she stopped by a window on the bridge

"What" asked Aerrow?

"The weather forecast said it would be hot today, not thunder?" she placed the box that was in her hands on the floor and squinted at the rolling thunder

"Oh no..." she gasped

"what!" Aerrow looked in direction of her gaze

"Dark Ace!" he spat, he ran to the skimmer deck with Piper

"Stork, get all the defences up!" he shouted as he ran past the merb

"but Aerrow, The condor is in no condition for battle!" Stork shouted back, but Aerrow was out of ear shot

"This squad will be the end of me" he sighed under his breath as he turned back to the controls sounding the alarms

Red lights seared the air and sirens bleated the condor, everyone was at the skimmer deck; apart from Stork.

The Bounty hunter couldn't wait for Aerrow signal and she just took of f

"WHISPER WAIT" he shouted after here

"let's go " he told the rest and the Storm Hawks took to the air

"Sir the Storm Hawks are coming, and there ship looks like it in pretty bad condition" good"

"Good "laughed the Dark Ace

"And, uh sir" said the Talon with the binoculars

"There appears to be another person with the Storm Hawks

"Give them to me!" He spat snatching the binoculars out of the talons hand and glareung at the Bounty hunter in the distance

"Not her again!," as he ordered with a fleet of talons zooming toward the Storm Hawks

"Ready to win this time Damari?" smiled Whisper

" I was born ready" she snarled in excitement, she jumped of the skimmer gliding toward the fleet, with some colourful team work they brought down a number of talons, the Storm Hawks finely arrived with the battle ,

"Whisper eight, talons none!" shouted the bounty hunter

"oh, I think I can change that" a alarming voice answered behind her, the Dark ace was standing behind her with is sword drawn to her neck, fear filed her eyes as his cold voice spoke

"Say goodbye, girl!" he spat in triumph

"Goodbye" smirked Aerrow as he pushed the Dark ace off Whisper skimmer.

"Next time Sky knight!" spat the Dark Ace as his parachute opened

"oh, I don't think so!, and the names Whisper!" called whisper aiming her bow , a glowing arrow pierced through the parachute causing the Dark Ace to fall, a talon flew down to pick him up, a mistake surely, because of Corse The Dark Ace pushed him off giving him a nice fall to the waste lands.

"Thanks Aerrow!" exclaimed Whisper

Aerrow was just about to get back onto his skimmer when her heard a scream

"PIPER!" Aerrow saw he helliscooter falling, as the Dark Ace accented he had slashed her helicopter blades ( the thing that spins around on top ') making her lose control .

Before Aerrow could get to her a talon and garbed her arm and she was taken away, Junko , Finn ,Aerrow , Whisper and even the condor shot multiple attacks. Into the fleeing talons but Piper was gone.

"Piper!" Aerrow cried out,

"oh don't worry Aerrow, she will be fine under Master Cyclonis care." Boomed Dark Ace

"I'm going to get her back!" he shouted out in despair, his pure hate for the Dark ace made his blood run hot through his veins .

"we are going to Cycloneia now!" Aerrow demanded

"Aerrow we can't, the condor is in too much of bad condition" Said Stork shaking his head

"Fine, Stork goes to the nearest Deport, we need to fix the condor now!" he ordered

"Dark Ace, how was the Storm Hawks, I take their sill alive" Master Cyclonis asked calmly as she stood in the wide dark room with her back turned to him.

"Yes, they are. But I brought you something instead" he answered proudly

She turned to see two Cyclonians holding Piper by her arms

"Ah, Piper how nice to see you again" she greeted darkly

Piper didn't answer and just stared at Cyclonis in disgust , although, she was scared

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

Me: cliff hanger!!! :D

Aerrow: evil..

Piper: why did i get kidnapped?

Me: tap's nose you will have yo keep reading :D

I will update tomorrow night!


	9. Chapter 9

Me: back again, sorry i would updated later but i was at school

Damari: anyway..

Me: I just have to thank my readers!! Since everything inspires me!

Junko : so if I say toast..?

Me: O.o uhhh. No ..

Aerrow: you should of called a epic Storm hawk Story!

Finn: it's catchy, I like it

Aerrow chufed

Me: Anyway.. A few notices

**DevilsAngelSaphire****: more is ****coming****! I ****swear**

**Magical ****Meerkat****: thanks****for the support, much ****appreciated **

(Thanks for reading all those who don't review! But i like reviews who doesn't?)

**Disclaimer:****I**** don't own Storm hawks**

**XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX**

"this is perfect!" Roared Cyclonis smiling at the Dark Ace. She turned her back to him .

"I'm sure our good_ friends_ the Storm Hawks will be joining us, Dark Ace, prepare a elite squad of talons to destroy Aerrow and his team..For good" she hissed

The Dark Ace nodded and turned heading for the door

"what should we do with her?" asked Cyclonians who had Piper's left arm meekly

"throw her in the dungeons you idiot, keep some extra guards there, I trust that Sky Knight will get through somehow!" Cyclonis spat feeling if he wasn't holding Piper she would destroy him there and then. The Cyclonians blinked and hurried to the dungeons.

On the way to the dungeons Piper looked around the hallways

'looks like no one will be coming past here for a while' she thought to herself

'Perfect..'

She pretended to trip up bringing the two Cyclonians down wither her. As the picked themselves up they took their hands of her. Piper, being extremely smart, thought there was no point in running, but something to give Aerrow a clue when she comes to get her.

She shook her orange headband off into her hand and threw it behind her so the Cyclonians didn't see it.

"Cosy enough for you princess?" mocked a cyclonian through a small hole in Piper's small metal cell. It was a plain metal box with a plain bed , it was no more than few feet along from the door to the tiny letterbox window and from the bead on the right wall to the opposite wall was barely enough for another bed. Piper sat on the edge of the bed, her hair had fallen over her face without her headband covering her expression the Cyclonians

"if you think the storm hawks are coming to rescue you, you so wrong" he laughed turning away so she could no longer see his eyes.

She smiled beneath her midnight hair

_"Realy?.."_

"Come on !" Aerrow called impatiently to the rest of the Storm Hawks who were fixing the condor at a depot . The Storm Hawks looked at the leader with slight tired expressions.

"Aerrow, were going as fast as we can!" Junko whimpered as he pushed a few Pipes together then shut a panel covering them

"Dude, calm down, we will get her back" added Finn, who was patching up a few holes

Aerrow sighed under his breath, he heard footsteps behind him, it was Whisper, Damari and Radarr carrying some creates to the ship.

"Aerrow, I'm so sorry" Whisper's face was upset and her eyes were puffed up asif she had been crying

"It wasn't your fault" he turned to her

"if I hadn't flew off without you, Dark Ace would of never distracted you and we could of saved Piper" Whisper walked past him trying not to make eye contact.

Aerrow watched her walk past him and a tear fell from his eye, he quickly wiped it away, he missed her so much, he was missing something from his heart every time she was gone.

_"Piper"_ he whispered under his breath.

Stork ran out the condor

"The condor nearly ready, if I can just get the defences up to full power we might make it!" he called down to the rest.

"Although there is still a verrrrry high chance were not gonna make it.."

"i can help with that" Junko shouted back.

"Me too, I've fixed things before" Whisper added walking out from behind Stork with her hands on her hips. Stork motioned her to follow , she followed him back into the condor.

"Okay Finn. We can go get the skimmer ready!" Aerrow hid behind his smile toward the sharpshooter

"Aye aye captain!" Finn shouted back.

The Storm Hawks Stood in around the table listing to Aerrow's plan

"okay, there are vents leading into Cycloneia , all we need to do is get in them. There is a entrance on the far side of Cycloneia." Aerrow explained

"right so, we will go through until we get to the main hallways?" asked Finn looking at the map of Cycloneia

"yup" nodded Aerrow

"That's where stealth comes in handy , and who's better at stealth than sharpshooters?"Aerrow looked over at Whisper and Finn

"So we go first?"Whisper asked exchanging looks with Finn

"Yes, if you create a distraction inside, Junko and i can get to the dungeons whilst all the guards are after you!"

"so were just bait!" Finn complained dropping his shoulders.

"well I guess so" Aerrow laughed.

"Hey what about me?" Asked Damari, the Storm Hawks just stared at her not understanding

"Hey what about me" Whisper translated

"I need you to stay here with Stork just in case of any Talon attacks

Damari looked up her master and slowly nodded .

**Later on the way to Cycloneia**

"Why to I feel like this is a death wish" Finn complained to Whisper as the two gazed up a the blackened castle on Terra Cycloneia, black clouds coved the sky and pointed rocks bowed down to the castle .fear killed their moods

"ooh, watch it Finn, your starting to sound like Stork" Whisper laughed trying to lighten the mood.

Finn didn't answer, he cut his engine as he drew closer, Whisper copied him and glides soundless down to a small edge on the cliff. They landed skidded to a halt.

"This is what were supposed to crawl through ?" Whispered loudly (lol sounds wired)

"I guess so, it's the only one around" Whisper whispered ( lol wtf? )Back looking around the cliff.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXMe: sorry peeps, have to end it Me: i will have to leave there for now, I have band practice .

Damari: NOOOOOO

Me: just to end it. Just imagining background music of Paramore- we were born for this XD


	10. Chapter 10

Me: running out of ideas now, so, if it doesn't make sense.. XD,

Damari : rofl

Me: i also wasn't expecting so many reviews ether

Piper: hmm, yeah. From the same people..

Me: T.T shut up

Damari: not bad though.

**WARNING: ****i**** felt a little pissed off today so ****i**** had to unleash my anger ****halfway through**** and ****i**** wanted to make it ****violent**

Me: a few notices..

DevilsAngelSaphire: you made me hungry chanting Bananas so much!! And . YES you updated!

Magical MeerKat: thanks! You may need to keep looking for that word! It might come in handy.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

"Uh. Finn i think someone's coming" Whisper turned to the blond who was inspecting the vent.

"yeah, how will anyone see us down here? Finn answered turning around to face here, only to find about five Cyclonians surrounding them.

"oh.." Whisper sighed

The Cyclonians attacked , one was owned by Whisper who pushed him into another, Fin drew his crossbow and shot one but skilfully knocked over two. The last one was knocked out by a glowing purple arrow that his him straight in his forehead.

"Go!" she pushed Finn into the vent and started crawling after him.

A cyclonian got up

"we have to sound the alarm!" he roared as the rest got up and started running to the castle.

"I cant believe Aerrow made me be bait! With you!" Finn complained

"hey! What's wrong with me?" Whisper stopped.

"well.." Finn mumbled thinking of a answered, he didn't mean to offend her, but Whisper's short temper beat him to his answer, she grabbed a arrow out of her quiver that lay flopped on her back and swung it down on the screws holing the vent together under Finn. the metal bottom became unstable and shivered slightly

"what are you doi-" He didn't finish because the metal gave way making him fall down to a long hallway.

"being bait!" she growled coldly as she swung down landing next to him.

"hey!" shouted a cyclonian running towards them. Being told that your not wanted it painful, just like someone was stabbing you heart over and over again, she had felt this feeling before, it consumed her whole body and the only way for her to deal with it was to be surrounded by cold blood.

Her rage bubbled inside her as she aimed her bow violently at the cyclonian running toward her. His eyes lit up with fear as the arrow streamed through him. The body fell lifelessly to the ground, with blood decorating the marble floor with a scarlet puddle.

"Whisper.." Finn looked up at the teenager whos eyes flamed like the fires of hell.

More Cyclonians ran around the corner stumbling as the sight of a dead body lay before them.

Whispers rage became pure enjoyment as her black hair fell over her face covering her eyes to the surrounding people. She aimed Three arrows killing yet more helpless Cyclonians.

Alarms filled the air with the thick smell of blood . Finn's horrified expression backed up the wall as endless men ran toward them both ways.

Whisper was in a trance of blood , not meaningful for her actions.

The alarms sounded and were heard easily back at the condor to the watching eyes of Aerrow.

"That's our signal big guy, lets go" he ordered as he mounted his skimmer with Radarr.

They flew at top speed to Cycloneia, only finding they weren't alone.

"back to save your girlfriend Aerrow?" Hissed a darkened voice, he twisted his skimmer around to find the Dark Ace and a whole fleet of Talons.

"we cant win this Aerrow.." Junko mumbled beholding the about 30 talons.

They stood there ground ( stood there air?) suspended in the sky's until a slight bump thudded behind him, next to Radarr. He looked over his should , it was Damari, holding something wrapped up in packaging in her jaws. He took it and unwrapped it, The Dark Ace observed like a hawk noticing it was the bounty hunters pet.

"The beast stone..!" he gasped in confusion holding the dog collar in his hand

"yep" A unfamiliar voice barked, being Damari she was now gliding on the wind

"Aerrow, go. I can only try and hold them off, but you. She stopped to look down to the dead black clouds beneath her

"you go and save Piper" she ended , she looked at the clouds thinking them of her grave.

" I have no idea what she just said, but I'm staying here" Junko shouted confidently

"Raa!" Radar shouted as he jumped onto Junko's skimmer

"Me too" it was Stork showing up in the condor behind them

"No , I can't leave you with him!" Aerrow shouted back

"You have to get Piper Aerrow" Junko answered

"and you're not the only one looking to defeat the Dark Ace" Damari winked

"Go, before I change my mind" Stork finished

Aerrow nodded and took of behind him throwing the collar to Junko.

He skidded to the entrance and ran through the doors expecting many Cyclonians there but there was none. Just the alarms bleeping.

"wow. Whisper and Finn must have really messed up" he sighed and carried on running down the halls. He breathed heavily thinking id Piper was okay, Was she dead , or hurt? He shook the thought off and looked ahead. Something orange lay on the marble floor, he picked it up immediately noticing who it belonged to.

"Piper!" he shouted .

He turned to the dungeons with the headband clutched in his hand and swung the door open a couple of Cyclonians remained and he easily took them out skilfully. His emerald eyes gazed at the long row of doors until he herd Piper

"AERROW!" she screamed with joy knowing it could only be him, her metal door swung open and she flung her arms around him like it was the last time she would ever see him.

"I knew you would come!" She whispered

"WHISPER!" Finn shouted as more body's fell to the floor. His voice was shaken with slight fear .

She stopped, coming out her blood lust she lower her bow feeling dizzy she put her hand on her forehead .

"wha.." she fell against the wall still contous, just.

"What is going on here!" Hissed a voice, as a black haird teen emerged from the crowd of cyclonians

"Master Cyclonis!" Finn cried

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

Me: sorry, the Battle of the bands thing is coming up and I have to practice, allot!

Damari: you are gonna loose so bad...

Me: so sorry again ..


	11. Chapter 11

Me:enters with awesome them tune

Piper: ...

Me: i am typing instead of playing because it is extremely painful to play my guitar with sore fingures

Piper: anyway.. notices!

Drak goddess: Thanks!! And Thanks for reviewing!

DevilsAngelSaphire: you made a _cow_ cry.. okay then awesomeness!!! XDD no problem eats a banana Thanks for reading!

Magical Meerkat: found that word yet? If not keep looking XDD ! Thanks for reading!

ACTULY everyone thank you for reading ! but please review too. Everyone likes reviews who doesn't?

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

Whisper shook her head to focus her vision of the blurred teenager standing in front of the crowd of Cyclonians , she could just about make out her dark angry eyes until her vision settled she could see Master Cyclones much clearly, she noticed that master Cyclones' eyes weren't _angry_but they were more of _happy_, but not _happy_ as in cheery _happy_, _happy_ as if you'd found something you'd lost happy. This confused Whisper who felt a little dizzy still but the dark _happyish_eyes were looking at her...

"run" Finn grabbed her had and started to run with Whisper dragging slightly behind, they pushed the Cyclonians blocking there left out the way but still , many more ran through. A pang of guilt shot through Whisper's heart as they turned around another corner, only if she wouldn't of let her anger spill out of her like she did, putting Finn's life at risk. She spent her whole life with people telling her _only __if_. Sometimes she thought was she a mistake herself. They carried on running with the mob behind them gaining slowly.

"We have to go" Aerrow held Piper in his arms. She looked up over his shoulder too see no one was with him, not even Radarr.

"where is everyone else?" Piper questioned looking at Aerrow's face

"Whisper and Finn are somewhere in here distracting the guards , and Junko ,Radarr and Stork are fighting the Dark Ace and some elite talons"

"what are we waiting for ?"

The two ran down the corridor coming to the end they turned and bumped into something falling to the ground painfully. The blond opened his eyes revealing Aerrow's Green ones staring back in confusion.

Finn quickly got up with Whisper and carried on running

"DUDE! GOOO!" He shouted over his shoulder. Aerrow and Piper got up exchanging confused looks, they turned around to a slight mumbling noise, the mob of Cyclonians was moving towards them.

They sprinted as fast as they could to catch up with The sharpshooters. Aerrow looked over his shoulder as they passed through a open door, he stopped to slam the door shut in the Cyclonians face before sprinting again, the cyclones reopened the door and carried on running.

The Entrance door was open where they had fled and where out of sight properly trying to get to thire rides, and in the distance the thunderclouds were covering a raging battle where The Storm Hawks were still sustaining with the Dark Ace whose evil sword could still be seen from cyclonian.

Aerrow Jumped on his skimmer with the navigator behind him, he revved his engine and took off in time for the Cyclonians to rant and scream on the ground. He flew at top speed until two other skimmers joined him.

" Dude we will never beat all of them!" Finn shouted

"What do we do?" Whisper added

Aerrow thought about if for a second considering how outmatched they were , but still, they were just _talons_

"we can take them " he heard Piper say making a smile appear on his face.

"lets have some fun" he ordered as the two skimmers beside him sped off aiming there weapons and incoming talons whilst Aerrow headed towards the Condor. He landed quickly next to Piper's heliscooter so Piper could get off.

She jumped on her Helliscooter and nodded to show she was ready.

"lets go" Aerrow said quickly.

The thunderclouds roared with scarlet lightning as Piper and Aerrow entered the battle. Aerrow's heart sank when he saw the scratches and burses on Radarr and Junko who still managed to smile.

"Aerrow!" he shouted with joy

"RAAAA!" Radarr screeched jumping onto Aerrow and hugging him, he hopped back onto his little co-pilot seat. Whisper came up next to them .

"where's Damari!" she panicked.

Junko shrugged at her and threw back her collar.

Whisper growled catching it easily and pulled away into the depth of the Cyclonians searching for the Sky Wolf.

"Damari! She shouted her eyes filled with desperation whilst she grabbed a arrow out of her quiver and stabbed it into a engine of a cyclonian she passed making it fall out the sky, she sat back dropping her head.

"hello _Whisper_" Growled a similar voice making her jerk her head up and around. At first it was anger in her eyes but then the anger melted to pure fear...

"DAMARI!"Her blood ran so cold she could feel herself shiver. The sky wolf lay lifeless , her fur was ruffled and ripped with burn marks down her wings witch no longer were lovely and feathery , but were just mangled painfully dangling on the wing of the crude gold and red skimmer, whether Damari was acutely breathing no one could tell but as far as the Dark Ace was concerned it was a window of opportunity.

This point everyone stopped with the Dark Aces cold voice, they watched from afar, but this didn't stop the young sky knight.

Aerrow flew over the Aces skimmer jumping of his own landing on the opposite wing of the lifeless Damari.

With a grunt the Dark Ace sliced his sword aiming for Aerrow's legs but missing because he jumped.

Whisper took the moment to drive as fast as her skimmer could go grabbing Damari in her arms, she headed back to the condor, the storm hawks followed wisely with cyclonian reinforcements heading to them.

Aerrow said nothing and just jumped down with Radarr catching him beneath the Dark Ace following the rest to the Condor.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

Me: sorry it took so long i will Wright straight away!!


	12. Chapter 12

Me: whimpers i played a song and ripped the skin of my finger when i played my guitar . 

Damari: blood...

Me: with help from plasters i'm okay to type!! So on with the story!

Piper: self harm?

Me: no!!! On with the story...

Damari: ...

Piper: ..

Aerrow: ...

This is the end f this story but there will be more in other story's :D stay tuned Faithfull's

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

"let's go Stork!" Aerrow ordered the merb. Stork nodded and pushed forward so the condor sped away from the dawning clouds and following Cyclonians, the dark ace didn't bother following.

The teenagers ran onto the bridge as Whisper placed the sky wolf on the bridge table delicately. The sky wolf coughed opening a blood shot yellow eye.

"Damari!" Whisper cried hugging her best friend.

"one day " Damari whispered into the purple haired teen's ear " i will get the Ace"

"no!" Whisper pulled away " _we_ will!" The Sky wolf smiled pulling herself up painfully.

" we should go" Damari jumped onto the floor looking over her shoulder " I'm not a big fan of happy endings" she carried on limping toward the door.

"We should" Whisper agreed quietly , soundlessly walking toward the bridge door without anyone noticing. Finn was bandaging Junko's cuts near Stork and Piper was with Aerrow by the window. Damari continued to through the door but Whisper stopped to glance at Finn flashing back to when he bandaged _her_ cuts, but being used to bad luck she shrugged it off , she dropped a note onto the table and carried on walking slipping silently away.

"Goodbye.. Storm Hawks" She sighed quietly.

Aerrow turned to Piper who was looking out the window walking over to her looking in her direction. Piper simply turned to him hugging him laying her head on his chest.

The condor broke through the dead clouds into pure sunlight. Aerrow looked down at her hugging her back. Piper felt the welcoming sun on her body although, the feeling of Aerrow was allot more enjoyable. They stood there until Piper broke away.

"Aerrow? Is that..." She squinted through the window glare at the recognizable skimmer flying away from the condor. Aerrow looked in the direction Piper was talking about.

"Whisper?" Aerrow finished spinning around seeing the sky wolf and teenager gone finding just a note. The rest turned round whilst Aerrow read the note aloud.

_Dear Storm Hawks._

_Thanks for __everything ,__i__ would repay you but, good things __i__ do seem to get people hurt, or __well__ killed. I thought __i__ would get some friends this __time ,__ but __i__'__m__ not disappointed , __i__'__m__ used to it now. Sorry I didn't say goodbye in person._

_Whisper _

_P.S :__ I'm sorry __I__ nearly got you killed Finn, please don't hate me._

"So she's gone?" Junko asked looking at Finn who was looking at the floor.

"No. She will be back one day." Aerrow smiled calmly looking at Piper who smiled back.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

THE END

Me: I am DONE!

Damari: k

Will Whisper be back?...

Guess your gonna' have to see if i write another story!

DevilsAngelSaphire : Sorry to ask but ,i really want to add Saphire into my next story! So i have to ask can i use her??

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

Prologue

Whisper lowered her head with sadness with the red wolf behind her noticing her sadness.

"we will see them again" Damari lifted a tattered wing , Whisper didn't answer , one thing she longed for was friends, but with bad luck always following you it isn't possible, just the feeling to be a storm hawk would be , just, amazing.

Whisper smiled warmly at the thought beneath her long hair that flayed about her face , and revved her engine at full speed into the sunlit sky's.

"She will be perfect" growled the Master turning to the two Cyclonians behind her.

"bring her to me"...


End file.
